powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Samurai)
The following is a list of all known weapons, vehicles, and Zords in the Samurai Rangers' arsenal. Morphers Samuraizer See also: Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone The Samurai Rangers morpher. With the call "Go Go Samurai," and writing their respective Samurai Symbols of Power in the air, they initiate their morph from civilian to Ranger form by clicking the center of the Samuraizer. Samurai Morpher See also: Sushi Changer The morpher of the Gold Ranger. Having similar features like the Samuraizer, the Gold Ranger's morphing command is "Gold Power!" and pressing the center button. The morpher is actually a repaint of a Samuraizer only without the bulge on the back, and it doesn't allow a Disk to be put on the back of it because it is not based on the Sushi Changer. Antonio uses it to call other zords through texting, ie: The Octo Zord's code is "999", then presses the purple button. Weapons Spin Sword See also: Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru The Rangers primary sidearm weapon that can only be activated by a Disc. By using their personal Animal Disc, the Rangers can execute their individual elemental attacks or summon their own personal weapons. The Spin Swords become Mega Blades that are used to pilot the Rangers' Zords and used to perform the Samurai Megazord's finishing strike. Mega Blades When the Rangers summon their Zords, their Spin Swords transform into Mega Blades. In the Zords’ cockpit, the Mega Rangers fold their Mega Blade and insert it and attach the primary Power Disk to the piloting system. The Gold Ranger does not have a Spin Sword like the other Rangers so instead he has to summon his Mega Blade in order to pilot his Zords. Fire Smasher See also: Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto The Fire Smasher is the Red Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a Zanbato (means "horse slaying sword"). The Red Ranger is also able to change his Fire Smasher into a cannon mode powered by a disk from one of the auxiliary zords. Forms would be: *5-Disk Beetle Cannon *5-Disk Swordfish Cannon *5-Disk Tiger Cannon *5-Disk Octo Cannon *5-Disk Claw Cannon Hydro Bow See also: Water Arrow The Hydro Bow is the Blue Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a yumi or Japanese bow and arrow. Sky Fan See also: Heaven Fan The Sky Fan is the Pink Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a war fan. Forest Spear See also: Wood Spear The Forest Spear is the Green Rangers' individual weapon. It resembles a yari, or a Japanese spear. By attaching a disk to the back, a blade appears at the top of the spear. Earth Slicer See also: Land Slicer The Earth Slicer is the Yellow Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a shuriken. Barracuda Blade see also: Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru The Barracuda Blade is the Gold Ranger's personal weapon, a Tantō that he uses in his high speed slash attacks. His final strike is the Barracuda Bite, which slashes the Nighlok enemy multiple times with energy strikes. Shark Sword See Also: Kyoryu Origami A powerful sword that comes from a Spin Sword with the Shark Power Disk that allows the Samurai Ranger to access Shark Attack Mode and Mega Shark Mode while inside of a megazord. The Shark Sword is able to extend to great lengths and the tip of the Sword can also be used to bite enemies. It can also be enlarged while the Samurai Ranger is in Mega Shark Mode and can combine with the Samurai Megazord. It can also be used with the RPM Ranger's Nitro Sword. Miscellany Power Discs See also: Secret Disks A Power Disc is taken from the Ranger’s belt and is attached to the hilt of the Spin Sword to power it up or summon their special weapons. Attacks include: *'Blazing Strike': Jayden's elemental attack. Can be performed when the Lion Disc is attached to the Spin Sword. *'Dragon Splash': Kevin's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and the Dragon Disc. *'Air Wave': Mia's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and the Turtle Disc. *'Forest Vortex': Mike's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and Bear Disc. *'Seismic Swing': Emily's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and Ape Disc. *'Tree Symbol Strike: '''Mike's symbol attack. Using the Spin Sword, while in the Forest Vortex, Mike can create the forest symbol by slashing the enemy. *'Earth Symbol Strike': Emily's symbol attack. Using the Spin Sword, Emily can create the earth symbol in the air which releases a wave of energy. *'Quintuple Slash': The five core rangers can use their Spin Swords to fire their respective elements at the enemy at the same time. Antonio is shown being able to guide the attack to the enemy and powering up it's strength and speed, it's possible that he also adds his own element to it as well. *'Four Element Strike/Quadruple Slash': Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily can slash at their opponents while their Spin Swords are covered in their respective elements. *'Lightning Fury': Jayden's second attack which fires electricity. In order to use this attack, he must attach the Lightning Disc to a Spin Sword. *'Blazing Storm': A combination of Blazing Strike and Lightning Fury. A second Spin Sword must be used in order for it to be performed. *'Barracuda Bite': Antonio's high speed slash attack, which attacks the enemy multiple times with energy strikes or multiple slashes. File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Standard Weapons Disc File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|Lion Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|Ape Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|Turtle Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|Bear Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|Dragon Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Beetle Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Swordfish Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tiger Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Barracuda Blade Disc File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|Octo Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|Claw Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-DaiKaiOhHead.jpg|Claw Battlezord Mode-Change Disk File:Shinken-disc-supershinken.jpg|Black Box Disc File:Shinken-disc-hyper.jpg|Shark Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-super.jpg|Unknown Disc Symbol Power Symbol Power is the basic power of the Samurai Rangers, based off of japanese kanji. Using their Samuraizers to draw their respective kanji, or texting the kanji in Antonio's case, the rangers are able to morph, activate their zords, attack nighlok, and many other feats. The symbol power however, seems very draining on the rangers, such as when Kevin attempts to catch the Swordfish Zord and he lost consciouness, or when Antonio attempted to activate the Black Box and nearly passed out. Mega Mode The Rangers enter a special Mega Mode to pilot their Zords. Because the Gold Ranger doesn't have his own Mega Blade, he instead summons his own Mega Blade and not have the Barracuda Blade change into one. It should be noted that Mega Mode is a Power Rangers Samurai only ability and was not used Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Black Box ''See also: Secret Analysis Case Inromaru A magic talisman that can combine the symbol powers of all the Rangers. It was created by the first Red Samurai Ranger but was unable to complete it. However in Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie it was completed and Jaden uses it to summon "Super Mode". Samurai SUV The Samurai Rangers utilize the Samurai SUV for long distance travel. It is a modified Cadillac Escalade with the Samurai emblem on it's door. Kevin once used it to go catch the Swordfish Zord. It was also used in Origins to go pick Mia up from the Orphanage where she worked, it's unknown if it was Ji who drove it or if it drives itself, or both. Category:Arsenal Category:Samurai